


Appreciate, Don't Discriminate

by Brentinator, Clover_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And deserves the world, And doesn't know him, But certainly wants to and wants to be, Comedy, Family, Friendship, Peter isn't friends with Loki, Peter's so pure, Precious Peter Parker, honestly???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/pseuds/Brentinator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_Rose/pseuds/Clover_Rose
Summary: Tony's a nice person, he thinks. He doesn't discriminate, or judge (most) people based on their actions... unless, that is, they try to kill over half the population of New York.----Or, a story in which Peter Parker wants to be friends with Loki, despite all he's done and despite what Tony thinks of him.Based off a Twitter tweet.





	Appreciate, Don't Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what the heck this is, man. I haven't written anything in a while, and I was just fooling around with a few things, but I think this's actually pretty good, so I'm posting it.
> 
> And, yes, this has been edited by Brentinator. :)

"Hey, Mr. Stark?" Peter said, as he spun around on his chair in the mechanic's lab. "Why does everyone hate Loki so much? I mean, he seems like a pretty cool dude..."

Tony looked up from where he was working on his Iron-Man helmet, absolutely stunned. "Kid," He said, slowly. "Do you hear what you're asking?"

Peter shrugged. "Well, yeah, but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? And what good are we if we don't accept an apology?"

"Peter," Tony said, slowly. "He tried to kill everyone. Hell, forget that, he tried to kill over half the population of New York!"

Peter blinked, not comprehending the information. Then, once he stopped spinning in his seat, he reached over the lab table and grabbed one of the plastic spoons from the Thai take-out boxes, before throwing it at the mechanic, who used his quick reflexes to catch it.

"I just tried to kill you," Peter said, pointedly. "Do you hate me now?"

"Kid." Tony sighed. "Peter, that's not how it—"

Peter crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat with a smug look on his face. "Discrimination," He huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Love ya! *blows kisses*
> 
> ( Tumblr: https://creativity-queens-92.tumblr.com/ask )


End file.
